Ma princesse
by Nkhg
Summary: Le premier baiser de Santana et Finn. One-shot Finntana.


Brittany caressait lentement les cheveuts de Santana, allongé sur le lit.

- San… Quelle est la première personne que tu as embrassée ?

* * *

Rachel regardait les albums photos poussiéreux avec Finn. Elle s'arrêta sur une photo d'elle à environ dix ans avec un petit garçon, blond aux yeux bleus, les deux enfants s'embrassaient.

- C'était Sean. Mon voisin, et aussi mon première amoureux. Mes papas adoraient nous prendre en photo en nous demandant de nous embrasser…. Mais dit moi Finn, toi c'est qui la première personne que tu as embrassé ?

* * *

Santana Lopez avait sept ans, elle avait mis une belle robe du dimanche pour aller à la messe. Elle détestait la messe du dimanche, mais ses parents l'obliger toujours à y aller, alors forcément des qu'elle sortait de l'église, elle aimait ce défouler dans le grand parc de jeux. Ce jour là, elle était sur la balançoire, quand un petit garçon déjà grand pour son âge l'avait regardé. Il la regardait beaucoup trop au gout de Santana, et la petite latina avait beaucoup de caractère et détestait ce sentir viser.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde, toi ? lui demanda méchamment la petite fille.

- Je te trouve très belle dans cette robe, avoua le garçon.

Santana aimait être désagréable avec le gens, elle l'aurait bien fait avec ce garçon, mais, c'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait un compliment, surement car tout les garçons de son école avait peur d'elle.

Elle regarda le petit garçon qui lui fit un beau sourire. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

- Tu t'appelle comme d'abord ? Demanda sèchement la latina.

- Finn et toi ?

- Santana.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi Santana ? lui demanda le petit garçon en lui tendant la main.

Santana hésita un instant puis attrapa la main de Finn. L'enfant l'amena avec elle dans sa cabane, et s'occupa de Santana comme d'une princesse. Il lui fit même une jolie couronne de fleur, et lui donna presque tout son gouter. Santana appréciait Finn. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait autant soin d'elle. Vers la fin de l'après midi, l'hispanique informa Finn qu'elle devait rentrée avant que son père ne la punisse façon Lima Height Adjent comme il savait si bien le faire si elle rentrée trop tard. Avant de partir elle regarda une dernière fois Finn.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?

- Chaque châteaux a besoin d'un prince, moi, mais aussi d'une princesse, et la princesse de ce châteaux c'est toi Santana, répondit le grand petit garçon.

- On ce revois quand Finn ? demanda la petite fille a son nouvel ami.

- Demain, ici. Je t'attendrais toute la journée si tu veux.

Finn était désormais le nouvel ami de Santana. Son meilleur ami.

* * *

Plusieurs mois était passé, ça n'avait fait que renforcé l'amitié des deux enfants, qui ce voyaient très régulièrement. Ce jour là Santana avait invité Finn à regarder un Disney sur sa nouvelle télévision. Finn n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vue une télé aussi grande.

- Waouh ! C'est la plus grande télévision du monde tu la eu ou ? S'exclama le petit garçon.

- Mon papa la acheté au magasin réfléchit Finn. Ton père n'a qu'à tan acheter une aussi…

Finn eu un air triste, et Santana ce mis rapidement la main sur sa bouche. Elle avait complètement oublié que le père de Finn était mort.

- Je suis désolée Finn. J'avais oubliais, s'excusa t'elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon père est mort en héro, lui au moins.

- Quesque tu insinue Finn ? S'énerva la petite fille. Mon père aussi est un héro, il sauve des gens en les soignants !

Santana partit de la pièce et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Finn la suivit et lui supplia d'ouvrir sa chambre.

- Allez Santana ! Ouvre je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Tu es ma princesse !

A cette dernière phrase Santana ouvrit enfin la porte. Elle laissa Finn entré et tout les deux s'installèrent sur le lit.

- Je ne suis pas ta princesse Finn, affirma la petite fille.

- Mais si tu es ma princesse !

- Non. Pour être ta princesse il faut que l'on soit amoureux, comme sur le Disney que l'ont viens de regarder, lui expliqua Santana.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire pour être amoureux ? demanda Finn.

- Il faut ce faire un bisou sur la bouche.

Finn s'approcha sa bouche de celle de Santana, puis colla délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Santana. Le baiser finis, les deux enfants ce regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Voila. Santana Lopez tu es officiellement ma princesse.


End file.
